


Carmilla Drabbles

by Epy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epy/pseuds/Epy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one-shots based on the webseries "Carmilla", which is in turn based on the novella by Joseph Sheridan Le Fanu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Updates on this are going to be pretty random and dependent on inspiration. That being said, I am always open to suggestions!
> 
> Also, the tags on this story may change over time. This doesn't have to purely be a Hollstein collection!

Carmilla huffed. This was stupid. This whole thing was fucking stupid. And she'd gotten dragged into it, as per usual.

She leaned against the wall of the hallway at the base of the stairs. The papered walls of her Mother's apartment filled her vision and made her cringe internally. She hated the fact that they were back here. Once again they'd found some crazy quest to go on at good old Silas University. Everything, of course, had continued to go to shit over the past few weeks, from her sister being back (which she didn't mind so much except for her poking holes in her relationship) to LaFontaine using her dead brother's body to bring JP back to life (which definitely put them at the top of her shit list for the next few years). It seemed like every time she thought things couldn't get worse, the universe decided to send her one more "Fuck you.".

And now there was a ball. A fucking ball. In the middle of all of this someone had gotten the bright idea to hold a ball. If she didn't know any better she would say Mattie had at least some part in getting the idea going. What better way to distract these dimwitted college kids? Regardless it was being put on as a student function, and the theme was fantasy.

She gagged. It was a stupid waste of time. She hadn't attended a ball in centuries, not since her death. Hadn't exactly left the fondest of memories. At least this time she was mixing things up by not wearing a dress. Instead she had opted for a blue and gold waistcoat, black mid-thigh boots, black pants with a gold stripe running up the side, and a simple white cravat. She'd chosen to wear her hair back in a loose, low ponytail as well. She smirked. One small victory over the stuffy aristocratic etiquette. All those old-fashioned geezers could suck it.

She was in the middle of thinking about how fun it would be to massacre a crowd of those puffy idiots when a door creaked opened upstairs.

"I'm so sorry it took so long! This dress is harder to move in than I thought."

Carmilla chuckled. "Well you can't believe everything from those animated movies. Dresses back then were a pain in the…"

Her eyes went wide as she finally spotted Laura standing at the top of the stairs. She had on a shimmering gold dress that fit snuggly around her waist and blossomed out into a flowing floor-length base. The upper part of the dress draped across her shoulders loosely, just exposing Laura's bare shoulders in such a teasing way that it would have made Carmilla blush if she had any blood left in her system. Golden gloves failed to hide her elegant arms and hands, one of which reached up to brush some of her light brown hair behind her ear.

"So, how do I look?" she asked. Carmilla couldn't help but smile at the nervous hint in her voice as the tiny girl made her way down the stairs. Carmilla lifted herself off the wall and walked over, not even trying to hide the way she let her eyes roam over her girlfriend. The small blush that appeared on Laura's face made her look adorable. She couldn't help the smirk that spread across her lips.

Carmilla gently took Laura's right hand in her left. She bowed and pressed a soft kiss to the gloved hand before looking back up with a smile.

"You look beautiful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this lovely picture here: http://c-plaus.deviantart.com/art/Beauty-and-the-Beast-495311343


	2. The Dog of Silas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on a tumblr post I saw with this anonymous prompt:
> 
> "So I had an interesting idea for a hollstein fic, What if Laura goes after the Dean defeats her and saves Silas, but before winning, the Dean fights back bites her and throws her into the the pit. Carmilla devastated (obviously thinking Laura died) leaves Silas but she comes back after a few years. When she gets there theres this dog in the apartment and it starts following her around. She gets annoyed at first but theres just something so damn familiar about this dog..."
> 
> I had to, the idea was way too good to pass up!

The snow crunched beneath her boots as she walked under the crumbling archway. A cold wind blew against her face and sent small bits of ice into her eyes, making them water.

At least, that’s what she told herself.

It had been a year since she’d been here. The campus was in bad shape, even worse than last year. After her mother was defeated, everyone had come to their senses and left. This place was finally getting the fate it deserved: extinction. The frigid elements around her now were seeing to that.

But that couldn’t erase the memories. She could still see the streetlamps lit up, their yellow light casting odd shadows onto the old halls. The library – now collapsed under the weight of too many winter’s worth of snow – stood tall and menacing with its nighttime threats. And the Lustig, now only a crater in the ground, waited for her that night as she ran towards whatever fate had in store.

She tore her eyes away from the crater and took and sharp left. A gust of wind blew hard against her side, and if she had any sort of circulatory tendencies left she would have shivered. Nowadays she hardly felt anything anymore.

At last her destination came into view, and she couldn’t help noticing the small twinge of pain in her chest as her eyes went right to that window. That damn window where she had stargazed one night, pouring out philosophies to…

Hands clenched hard inside pockets. For a moment her steps faltered. She knew why she was here, but that didn’t make things any easier. Every part of her screamed to turn and run. She didn’t want to put herself through this again. Hadn’t she suffered enough in life already?

A small whimper pulled her out of her internal turmoil, and she glanced down at the source. A pair of dark brown eyes stared back up at her.

“God, not you again,” she muttered. The dog just continued to stare up at her, so she shook her head and made her way up the frozen sidewalk. The soft padding in the snow behind her signaled that she dog was following her.

She shook her head again. Every time she came back here this dog somehow managed to find her. It didn’t do anything but follow her around silently, as if watching over her. At the very least she expected it to beg for food or something. It didn’t have a home as far as she could tell. Shame, it was actually a fairly pretty dog. It was a mutt for sure, a mixture of Border collie, German Shepard, and possibly some Chow based on how the tail curled and the spotted tongue. Its fur was a light brown with a slightly lighter ring around the shoulders, and its foxlike face always seemed to be smiling at her when its mouth was opened.

Her inner cat didn’t like it. One time she had actually turned and growled at it, but it was completely unfazed, as if it knew that she wouldn’t harm it. Which she wouldn’t, and that fact frustrated her to no end. She couldn’t even explain why. There was just something about this mutt that seemed…familiar?

The door to the dorm creaked open, and she waited impatiently for the dog to walk inside with her. If she didn’t let it in it would whine and scratch at the door until she did. The dog trotted in and shook its coat out, sending small bits of snow everywhere.

“Thanks for that,” she mumbled as she continued on up the stairs. It wasn’t very far now, but the walk always seemed to take an eternity. It was as if she could feel herself going back in time as she walked down the hallway, to that night when she had come back to apologize only to find an empty room.

She hesitated at the door.

The dog nudged her leg, and she glared down at it. It just stared back with those stupid eyes, as if it knew. And it was right. Dumb dog.

The door opened slowly and she was met with the same sight she’d been seeing for the past five years. Everything was still in its place, even that stupid computer. Her boots sounded too loudly in the empty space. The beds were stripped clean, save for a few items left on the bed to her right. One was a bracelet that held a dried up bat wing. Another was a blue mug, long empty. And the final was a yellow pillow that hadn’t had a head rested on it for so long.

Memories of that final night surged into her mind, and she felt her walls cracking. She hated how every year she came here the feeling came right back. She had spent so much time learning to control them, but being in this place again always set them free to rampage through her mind. She sank to her knees by the bed as the first of what would be many tears began to overflow.

“God damnit,” she choked out as her fists balled up at her sides. “You just had to go and get yourself killed, didn’t you?”

She reached out and clutched the yellow pillow firmly in her shaking right hand.

“You knew it wouldn’t end well,” she continued, her anger building as hot tears flowed down her face, “and you went anyways. You couldn’t be content to just live happily ever after with me. You had to go and be a hero. Well look where that got you, huh? Sent you into the fucking ground, and all because you wanted to go up against Maman.”

Her voice dropped as she brought the pillow to her chest.

“…You were always so selfless. Why couldn’t you be selfish, just once?”

A sob shook her.

“Why couldn’t you be selfish for me?”

Her head finally collapsed onto the old mattress as the pain flooded out. That night had been one of the worst nights of her life. They had beaten her mother, but at an extremely high cost. The girl she cared about…no, that she loved, had given up her life to free her from that endless cycle of torment. But she had no idea that it would send her into a far worse one.

A wet nose nudged her arm, and she looked over to see the dog sitting beside her.

“Go away,” she hissed. Now was not the time for her to be dealing with this mutt. The dog didn’t move, which only enraged her.

“I SAID GO AWAY!”

The dog stood and backed away a few feet, but it never took its eyes off of her. Not that she cared, because soon she was back to clutching the pillow and trying not to completely lose herself in her grief. She didn’t notice when the dog bent over, or when it started to change shape. She didn’t notice the figure that took its place or how it rose up with a pained look in its eyes. It wasn’t until she felt the hand on her shoulder that she finally registered that someone else was in the room.

“Hey.”

That voice…but it couldn’t be. She looked up and froze. This had to be a dream. She must have cried herself to sleep and now she was having a grief-induced dream. But the hand that now reached out to cup her cheek felt so real.

She reached her own hand up to cover the one gently holding her face, and when skin met skin her eyes went wide.

“L…Laura?”

The girl smiled down at her before kneeling down to meet her at eye-level. She backed away, the hand sliding off her face as she continued to stare. Laura looked like she hadn’t aged a day. Even her clothes were the same as that night. But that look in her eyes was so full of understanding that there was no way she could simply be a figment of her imagination.

She was real.

“How…?”

Laura chuckled, and it was like a deaf person hearing music for the first time.

“Yeah, about that. Your mother kind of bit me right before she threw me into the pit, and it turned me into a vampire. And when I woke up everyone was gone and I had no idea what to do, and then I found out I could turn into a dog, which was really helpful for hunting and stuff. I didn’t know what to do or where to go, so I just stayed here.”

Laura finished off her ramble of a explanation with a shrug. She didn’t know what to think about all that. So many questions popped into her mind, but one stuck out above the rest.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked, and a hint of anger crept into her tone. Laura looked down at the floor.

“I…I don’t know. I guess I was scared.”

“Scared?” she nearly screamed as she shot up off the floor. “Why the hell would I be scared of you being a vampire? I AM a vampire! I would have been the last person to care about that!”

Laura shrunk back. “I-I know, but I just…”

“Just what?” she demanded as she stared down at the small girl. Her hands were balled up into fists, the pillow long discarded on the floor.

“I thought you would hate me.”

Her eyebrows shot up. That certainly wasn’t what she was expecting to hear, especially with that broken sounding voice.

“What? Why would you think that?”

Laura gestured to the bed where her last few personal items rested. “I wanted to tell you when you first came back here. I was going to make it some big reveal,” she explained with a small laugh. “But then you started talking, and you sounded so angry about what I had done and about how I had hurt you that I couldn’t bring myself to do it. I thought…”

Laura looked up at her, and the shiny look of her eyes revealed she was on the verge of tears.

“I’m sorry Carmilla,” she said with a trembling voice. “I’m so sorry. I never meant to cause you so much pain. I thought that coming back into your life would only cause more, so I decided to not say anything. I figured you would be better off without me.”

She stared down at her, completely at a loss for words. Her head was a mess right now, but above it all she just felt pain. Pain for the years of suffering she had put herself through, pain for knowing she could have been happy, but above all pain for Laura.

In one swift motion she knelt down again and wrapped her arms around the small girl’s shoulders. She felt her tense up beneath her, and she hugged her even tighter in response.

“God you are such a martyr,” she choked out in a half-laugh half-cry. She felt Laura start to tremble in her arms before a pair reached around her torso. Hands grabbed tightly at the back of her shirt before the first sob came out. They both sat there for a long time, crying and letting all the pain from the past five years of separation finally wash away.

A final sniffle told her that the crying was done, and she leaned back to look into those brown eyes that she had missed so much. They stared back, and she was amazed at the depth of feeling she saw reflected in them. The lean in felt so natural to her, and when their lips met it felt like she was finally breathing for the first time. It didn’t last very long, but it didn’t need to. Everything they wanted each other to know came across perfectly.

As she pulled back a small smirk spread across her lips.

“So you’re a fluffy little dog, huh?”

Laura laughed before punching her in the shoulder. Her smirk only grew, and she thanked the stars for giving her the chance to tease this adorable girl again.


	3. Finale (Season Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an idea I had about how the season two finale could go down. Because we all know someone is going to get hurt.
> 
> And in case you were wondering, Vordenberg had a knife hidden in his cane.

If someone had asked her what she thought she would be doing right now a month ago, Laura never would have imagined the situation she was currently in.

Carmilla to her left, hands clenching, teeth bared like a cat, and her eyes sending daggers across the room.

And Vordenberg to her right, knuckles white on his cane and looking like he was just as ready to pounce.

She would have thought Carmilla and Vordenberg would be working together with her to fight Mattie and whatever scheme she had going on with the Corvae Corporation. She never would have guessed that Vordenberg was actually the one pulling the strings. He had been behind the murders, and he had them digging for that first gate and for whatever mystical power lay behind it. Probably something to help him eradicate the world of vampires once and for all, to succeed where his ancestors had failed. To be the greater son of lesser men for a change.

And now here she was, trying to make sure that he didn’t kill her ex…which was also something she would never have guessed would happen. Funny how life does that.

“You both need to stop!” she pleaded, knowing that either one of them could easily push her out of the way. She knew Carmilla wouldn’t, and Vordenberg seemed to have enough chivalry left to not shove a lady.

“It’s no use Laura,” Carmilla growled, “he’s not going to back off.”

“For once we can agree on something Miss Karnstein,” the baron hissed back, and he took a step closer.

“No!” Laura yelled, looking back and forth between the two. “Don’t you understand? If this keeps up more people are going to get hurt.”

She saw Vordenberg’s eyes soften, and she knew that his mind had gone to Danny. Although she wasn’t dead, she was very near the brink and the only thing keeping her from falling was LaFontaine.

“You mean more vampires. The only reason Xena got hurt was because she was trying to protect my sister,” Carmilla argued.

“Yes she was. Because she realized that what was happening was wrong,” Laura asserted, and her arms lowered a few inches as the realization hit her. “She knew it even before I did. The only reason she didn’t act on it sooner was because she thought it was helping for the most part.”

She turned more to Vordenberg.

“Danny saw that what you were doing was helping the human students, but it was also hurting the people that aren’t human.”

“I was protecting them,” he replied as he straightened up and pointed towards Carmilla, “from these monsters.”

“Don’t you understand?” Laura said, shaking her head. “That’s the problem! All you can see are the monsters that they are on the surface, but there is so much more to them than that! They still have feelings, and dreams, and desires. They just want the chance to live…”

She turned her head to look over her shoulder at the woman behind her and smiled.

“And to love.”

Carmilla had said before that vampires didn’t cry, but Laura could have sworn she saw the tiniest bit of moisture in the corners of her eyes. She turned back to the baron and walked forward to lightly place a hand on his upper arm.

“Please,” she begged. “Can’t we just have that chance to live? All of us?”

His old eyes seemed to study hers, and she hoped that whatever he was seeing was enough to convince him that it was time to end this. For a few tense moments all he did was stare, but at last he looked down and let out a sigh. His shoulders sagged and he placed both his hands heavily on his cane.

“You are a passionate woman, so full of spirit and hope. If I had ever had a daughter, I hope she would have been like you.”

Laura smiled and gave his arm a squeeze, but when he looked back up at her the steel in his eyes made her freeze.

“But you have been corrupted by this vampire, and a friend of my enemy is still my enemy. Forgive me frauline.”

The movement was too fast for her to register before a sharp pain erupted in her side. Laura let out a strangled gasp as she felt metal being twisted inside of her before being sharply torn back out. The pain clouded her thoughts, and she felt herself begin to fall to the ground as her eyes clamped shut. A loud roar sounded from behind her before she heard glass shattering to her left.

Her knees hit the floor hard. Her left hand grasped at her shirt where she felt a warm stickiness. Red filled her vision as she finally opened her eyes, and her body began to lurch forward until firm hands grabbed her shoulders.

“Laura!” Carmilla yelled, and Laura felt herself being cradled in her arms. It was something she hadn’t felt in a long time, and she didn’t realize until now how much she had missed it.

“Laura, come on look at me. You’re going to be fine. We just need to get LaFontaine in here and you’ll be fine.”

“Carm…”

“Shh, don’t try to talk cupcake. Just focus on your breathing and on me.”

“Carm…”

“It’s going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine.”

“Carmilla.”

The full name made the vampire above her pause. Her brown eyes revealed the panic she was feeling, but Laura wasn’t concerned at all. She reached up her right hand to brush some of her dark hair away from her face.

“You said their name.”

Carmilla blinked. “What?”

“LaFontaine. You…you said their name.”

“Yeah, I did, but that’s not important right now.”

Laura shook her head. “N-No…it is…because it means…it means that you care.”

Carmilla stared at her, and now Laura was positive that there were tears in her eyes. Carmilla’s eyes squeezed shut, and she rested her forehead against Laura’s and reached up to cover the hand still on her cheek with her own. A sob shook her, but all Laura could think about was how happy she was because Carmilla finally cared. And that she wanted to see those beautiful brown eyes one more time just as unconsciousness took her.


End file.
